Fatal Error
by ethereal collision
Summary: For the sake of more fanservice, Konata decided Hiyori should take a look. But things never went the way she wanted, and now Kagami and Tsukasa are closer than ever. See Miyuki become speechless, Hiyori awe-spired, and Konata sulk. What exactly happened?
1. Twincest Fanservice!

Vahahahaha, my very first Lucky Star fic. XD Woot debut. XD

So, yeah, this one might suck. XD

This twisted plot was inspired by the game Fatal Frame 2 or Zero Akai Chou. Don't you guys just love the Amakura twins? Oh okay, I'm omega hyper now. It was Himeko's fault though, her and her crazy "Maho!" thing. XD Ahahaha, anyway, I best to keep all these blabber-ness for later…

...one last thing! The words in Italics are thoughts of whoever character in the scene...except for Hiyori's doggone Yuri specs that are enclosed in these (-) thingies. The ones in bold are things that aren't dialogues from the characters in the scene (but from something else) I guess. XD

…now, the story starts!

Ah, yes, Disclaimer…wait, you know Yoshimizu Kagami owns Lucky Star right? And Fatal Frame couldn't possibly be mine either… No need! XD

**Fatal Error**

**_Moe tsuki…_**

**_Moe tsuki…_**

**_Modoranai yakusoku no bashou…_**

**_Chigireta, itami de_**

**_kuroku somaru daichi wo kakete_**

**_Jouzu ni __habataku_**

**_Watashi wo mistsukete…_**

The very emotional song continued as the ending credits rolled slowly. This was the first time she felt so moved, the game wasn't even her type of genre.

"Strong bond between twins…I could've sworn I heard moe somewhere in there."

**_Sakken demo kikoeru nara_**

**_Sonotede kowashite hoshii_**

**_Mada watashi no watashi to_**

**_Yoberu uchi ni _**

**_Dakitomeru kimi no ude ga…_**

"Hiyorin definitely needs to check this one out..." Izumi Konata smirked giddily.

* * *

It was finally lunch time, the moment she was waiting for.

"Fufufu…she'll no doubt make something out of this…"

Making swift movements, Ryouou's blue haired otaku dug her left hand in her schoolbag, seemingly looking for something that somehow told both Miyuki and Tsukasa to be one of those things that only she and a few knew about. As they held on to their bentos while waiting for the small girl's vigorous searching come to an end, the clockwork appearance of the fourth member of their foursome soon entered 3-B, looking as if she just ran five laps of some sort.

"Osu…" The pigtailed girl greeted in quite a huff.

"What happened, oneechan?" Her short haired twin asked in concern.

"Well…"

"Found it!" Konata exclaimed dramatically. It was quite evident that she wasn't aware of her surroundings just yet, as she absently hummed a familiar tune, while holding a peculiar case.

"Konata! Haven't you heard? Yutaka-chan collapsed earlier!" Kagami informed.

"Eh, what?" Her carefree face turned a little worried.

"You heard me. Now, be a good cousin and check on her…oh yeah, I saw Iwasaki-san help her out, you should thank her."

"Muuu…if Iwasaki-san's there, then I shouldn't bother…" A playful smirk formed her lips.

"What are you talking about? Go on and see how she's doing already!" As if to push, the older Hiiragi twin lightly gave the shorter girl a pat.

Facing the others in a questioning manner, she said; "Aren't you guys coming with me?"

"…we might as well do. This came as a surprise to everyone." Miyuki spoke.

"Um, I'm coming too…" Tsukasa joined in.

"Oh okay, fine. We better hurry up though, or we won't be able to eat our lunches…"

"Kagami just wants to eat eh? Such a bad person…"

"I-it's not like that! I just think we'll run out of tim—

"Considering what a glutton you are, I'm not surprised." Konata snickered as she placed a hand on her mouth, already walking farther away from the other three.

"Zip it, you!"

..

Unbeknownst to Konata or any of them, the object she was previously holding earlier was carelessly placed at a random table as they left to go for the Clinic.

……

"I…I'm alright now, Konata-oneechan. Minami-chan was there, so…" Yutaka stuttered, seemingly flushed.

The tall girl bowed slightly and blushed. "I didn't do much…"

"You don't have to be so modest, Minami-chan. You're always around to aid her, it's plenty helpful." Konata breezily told her, a really wide grin plastered her face.

"Even so…"

"I was caught by surprise when I saw Yutaka-chan suddenly falling down like that, good thing you were there." Hiyori added.

Minami only blushed harder.

"It must be temperature that affected her; this time of year does have that kind of effect on people…" Miyuki supplied.

"Yes, I know! It's hard to be fit and healthy with things like this…" Tsukasa detestably said, a puppy-like expression formed her face.

"The moe factor in Japan is amazing! Great reactions!" Patty said enthusiastically, she almost looked drunk while saying it.

_Is it me or we tend to get tangled up with these kind of people...speak Japanese, please... _Kagami fought the urge of going tsukommi at the foreign girl.

"I'm sickly to begin with, so this isn't a new thing…" The cherry haired lass shyly stated.

"You'll get better…" Minami placed a hand on the small girl's shoulder for comfort, a little smile can be seen from her.

"Un!" Was the cheery reply.

It was relatively normal to see girls this friendly nowadays, but there was something in there that made her pretty skeptical. Maybe it was because of a certain Tamura Hiyori who was by the way fantasizing Yuri stuff at the suggestive sight before her right about now, that strengthened her interest. Or it could be Stra0oe0oy Sw0ot S0oke and its crazy gags that got to her…or maybe it was those miko girls she saw earlier that looked almost like Chikane and Himeko, she wasn't really sure...

… trying to revert back to the main point, her okaku senses is no doubt tingling to a certain air between her cousin and her tall friend. Konata couldn't help but sneer at the possibilities.

"Konata-oneechan and everyone, haven't you eaten your lunch yet? There's only a few minutes left…" Yutaka reminded, interrupting her current thoughts.

"Uwah, is that right…?" She cringed and sweatdropped at the information. "…you sure you'll be alright here though?"

"I'll be taking her home some time later, so you needn't worry…" Minami assured.

"That makes me feel at ease. I'm counting on you."

"Alright then, get well soon Yutaka-chan." Kagami said as she waved her hand farewell.

"I'll bake you some cookies when you get better." Tsukasa excitedly affirmed.

The other girls followed suit with their own goodbyes and customary bows before heading out of the room and going back to their respective classes. It was quite unexpected, but with all the things that happened, Konata had totally forgotten of what she was attempting to do a little while ago, letting the day pass by without triggering the flag she was so adamant about.

"Miyuki-san, you leaving already?" She asked as she arranged her bag.

"Yes…I have another appointment with the dentist today. My mother insists I have this cavity taken care of…" Miyuki narrated, her face distraught.

Tsukasa looked terrified. "Drills…"

"Where's Kagami?"

"Oh, oneechan says that she'll be a little late…"

"Well, I have work today, so I'll be going too…are you gonna wait for her?"

"…huh? Y-yeah..."

After a few moments of organizing their things, Konata and Miyuki started walking out the classroom.

"Well then, see you on Monday, Tsukasa-san."

"Jaa nii…"

Tsukasa just waved in reply.

"…ah! I haven't fixed my things yet…"

The youngest Hiiragi kept placing things in her bag, not really looking if the item she got her hands on was hers or not. She began fishing the things under her chair and stuffed it all in the same place, appearing to do it in a fairly rushed manner for some reason. Once she was done, the next thing her actions did was go to her twin's room 3–C. "Oneechan?" She asked uncertainly as she slowly opened the door to the room.

"Tsukasa? …you didn't leave yet?"

She timidly fiddled with her fingers. "Um, well…I wanted to wait for you…"

Kagami smiled softly at her younger half. "After I told you not to wait for me…oh well, I'll be done soon."

"Um, do you want me to help you?"

"It'll be quicker that way, thank you."

It didn't take too long to arrange all the paperwork she was assigned to assemble, since the two of them worked in perfect synch. Although there were little screw-ups from Tsukasa every now and then, they've finished the task without a moment's delay.

"Mmm…finally done!" Kagami stretched her arms a bit. "Thanks Tsukasa."

"Oh no, it's fine. We should work together in times like this,"

_There it is!_

-

"Cause we only have each other, oneechan…" Tsukasa stated coyly, she blushingly moved closer to her sister.

"Tsu-Tsukasa--! Wh-what are you doing all of a sudden?! We…we shouldn't be…" Kagami tried to move away but her twin already had her arms snaked around her waist. The heat on her cheeks went up a level higher than normal.

_ZOMG! Dere-dere!_

"Oneechan…I've always admired you…"

"Tsukasa…you…"

They moved closer and closer. Their surroundings sparked like there was no tomorrow, as a bunch of wild flowers ranging from lillies to dandelions started randomly blooming in the background like it was something ripped out from a Yu0ohio0 Magazine.

-

The whole scene suddenly died, breaking into a million bits as it revealed a bespectacled girl, hiding suspiciously from behind a door. "Craaap!! I really need to stop with these imaginations!"

"Huh?"

"What is it, oneechan?"

"I heard something just outside…"

_Oh no!_

…

As it turned out, that 'something' wasn't there. Shrugging the idea off, she and Tsukasa opted to leave for home.

…_close…call…_

* * *

**Ma0ora Sentai Baka Rangers!**

**I'm all pumped up! Baka Red!**

**Can't let your guard down! Baka Black!**

**Jumping and flying across river docks! Baka Blue!**

**Before and after meals; take…! Baka Yellow!**

"…doesn't this animation style look a lot like P0no Po0i D0oh or something?" A blue haired girl muttered as she eyed her television in a bored expression.

"Well, it is by Studio Sh00t…isn't that twin-tailed girl a tsundere though?" A man with same blue hair as the latter asked.

"She is. This anime murdered her though…became a boke to the last straw…"

**Everyone gets along! Baka Pi—**

"So this was their Kurumi, huh…?"

"And the manga depicted her sorta well too…"

"I kinda feel sorry for her now…" The man made a thoughtful gesture of placing his hand on his chin.

"I'll be seeing new flames on this one…" The girl told her self as she stood from her position and headed to what seemed like her room.

"Oh yeah, Konata…how was that game I let you try? Any good?"

She beamed proudly. "It was epic. The horror bit aside, Mio was just so moe…Mayu too…I'm liking loli-gothic clothes more now…"

"Sh…should I buy you some? It'll be—

"No, otou-san. I've done so much at work already…"

"But Konataaaaa…" Soujiro pouted and started animatedly float around the household.

…

"Hm? What's this?" Tsukasa asked no one in particular holding something the looked a lot like a PS2 game. "I wonder if oneechan owns this…"

...

She loves English, she really does.

Write an essay about your first kiss.

But who the heck would give homework this extreme?! Well, it wasn't really a big deal…but it was somewhat intruding this common wall called personal space! …and now that she thinks about it, was there anyone she shared a kiss with?

"Ahh…I hate English now…"

There was a knock on her door. "…oneechan?"

"Oh, Tsukasa…come in."

The wooden object moved sideways and a blob of distinctive yellow entered her room.

"What is it?" Kagami asked not looking away from her paper.

"Well…I found this in my bag…I thought it could be yours…"

"Hm?" Because of her busier than normal schedule recently, she might have been quite ditzy and left her things unattended at some point. But once she faced her twin, her eyes turned pint. It was definitely one of _hers'_. "That's probably Konata's…how'd you get it?"

Her pigtails would be flying her to some mountain where there would be these strange pink creatures dancing over this big rock that looked like a crashed comet, chanting a mysterious cutesy language she wouldn't bother understanding if she didn't get this one right...extremeties aside, it would surely be shocking if she didn't guess it right.

"I found it in my bag." Tsukasa repeated.

"How'd that happen?"

"I don't really know."

There was a momentary silence; both stared at each other for a moment.

"Could you play it?" Her innocent face portrayed a picture of interest, her round, indigo eyes twinkled.

Not expecting things to turn out that way, all she could say was; "…what?"

"Look, look…it's kinda appealing."

It's color was a mixture of red, brown, and black. It appeared to have a theme, and there was this symbollic butterfly that the title even emphasized. A pair twin girls were at the cover, looking quite tormented. Nothing explicit or anything similar to the games her idiot of a friend always blabbered about on a daily basis. Kagami crunched an eyebrow. "...I'm doubting this to be Konata's anymore. It isn't her game genre…"

"Could you play it though?" She naively persisted.

"…Tsukasa…"

…

"Hikchoouu!!" Rubbing her potentially infected nose, she mumbled; "Something feels wrong…I think?"

**Nanakon: you're still up huh Izumi? get your butt onto bed already lol**

_Ugh…it must be sensei…!_

**Konakona: am about to **

**Nanakon: hooo you sure? lol**

_It is her…_

…

"Just a peek, okay?"

"Okaaay."

It was weird to actually have Tsukasa take notice of a game; it was a Survival Horror type of game too. But the cover alone looked attractive enough to be tried, so why not. The English homework she was working on will have to wait for a while, that's what Kagami thought. She placed the DVD on the tray to get the game on. While the game was being read, she stole a look at her twin, the girl was looking attentively at the television screen for a reason the former may never know. The television speakers made a sound that got her attention back on check, the game was starting. The screen illustrated the twins she saw in the game cover, talking quietly by the creek.

_Whoa, HD…_

"They really have cute dresses!" The younger twin commented in a satisfied tone.

…_that was all? It must be by influence, but she possibly has a thing for cosplay…!_

"Oooh, they're twins too!"

Curious herself, she controlled the short-haired character, slowly being engrossed in it. Her focus made her ignore the already scared Tsukasa as she tried to keep on alert, since this was meant to be a tad speck scary. As she had gotten quite far with the game, there was a cut scene wherein her character opens a sliding door and encounters a scary-looking woman, she was pale and appeared hateful. Also, there was a creepy sound that added to the upsetting atmosphere.

"O-oneechan!" She ran up to her older sis in shock, taking her down in a tight hug as she cowered.

"He-hey, don't do that! I have to exorcise the ghost first!" Kagami complained a bit at her easily frightened sibling.

"B-but…I'm scared…"

"…you didn't know this game was horror-themed?"

"No…"

"…huh?"

"I just thought the clothes were cute…"

The twins stood from their tackled state and calmed down for a bit. "Should I stop playing?"

"You look like you're having fun…'

"...I'll try getting around it when you're not watching."

"…I...I kinda want to know how the story goes…" She fiddled with her fingers the second time that day.

"I'll beat the game and tell you." She confidently reassured her younger twin.

"Can I watch you play when I'm not scared?"

"Oh, sure. Anytime is fine."

"Then, you keep playing. I'll watch."

"Eh, you're not scared anymore?" That had Kagami thinking, and she still had that English homework to take care of.

With all the courage and sincerity she could muster, Tsukasa smilingly answered; "I won't be scared when oneechan is with me!"

The older twin couldn't help but smile; it was so Tsukasa to say things like that. There were times that she would look like a complete dolt about it, and on most occasions, cute and innocent. The second scenario was the most likely choice in this situation. Kagami patted her sibling's head lightly. "Well, if you say so."

_That homework will really have to wait until later..._

…

She flopped on her bed lazily, still having this gut feeling that something was off…if only she knew what it was.

"I got away from sensei…but something's still not right…" Konata whined exasperatedly, as any anime would represent, there was this tear-like substance that was haphazardly formed under her eyes.

"Muuu…what is it…"

...

**Tsuzuku**

...

Awrighty, first chappie done! Ah, mou…dunno what to say. XD The Hikchoouu thing was Konata sneezing, I think? I never really bothered to listen to it again…XD So, can you guess the pairings now? XD Leave a review and tell me how it sucked. XD XD Ahahaha, it's already past 4:30 am, and I'm still hyper! Oh yeah, if anyone doesn't appreciate the Yuri, this fic is a no-no, okay? I love Misao's fang. XD

Okaaay, that was rubbish…eh, I'm not talking properly anymore. I didn't have this beta-read so expect a lot of crappy mistakes. XD Hope you enjoyed reading though! Me signing out. XD


	2. Her dilemma

Back with the second chapter, thanks for those people who read. XD Was testing to see if it'll work out…kinda did…thankies! XD

You guys watched the OVA? It was epic, right? Man, I'm so happy and depressed at the same time…we won't be seeing Lucky Star on screen anymore…unless there's a season two or something…(yeah right) ah well, the Volleyball game got me all riled up for this chapter, I loved seeing the twin rivalry…Jet Stream Attack! XD

**Note**: The words in Italics are thoughts of whoever character is in the scene...except for Hiyori's doggone Yuri specs that are enclosed in these (-) thingies. The ones in bold are things that aren't dialogues from the characters in the said scene (in this case, it's mostly the audio from TV) I guess. XD

Disclaimer: This traditional part of the fanfiction format has grown old and therefore will be ignored unless I use new stolen—erm, borrowed material. I mean, why would I be here if I owned the darned things?!

Now, onto chapter two…enjoy!

**Fatal Error**

The surrounding was bleak, and there was laughing, the kind of laugh you wouldn't like hearing. Even so, she kept trotting onto the messed hallway…then and there, a sudden pack of pale apparitions started materializing before the limp girl, passing through her like she wasn't there. Stunned for quite sometime, a sound of what seemed like a ringing bell brought her back to consciousness…it was the same jingling that kept ringing in her head, the one that made her leave her younger sister behind for the sake of following it. Once she reached the sliding door to the heart of the house, the hollow, mad cackle continued on, only it was louder than before…and it sounds as if it came from inside the next quarter. After a few seconds of hesitation, the girl decided to slide the door open.

_Why did you leave me…?_

There was someone standing in the middle of the room. It was a woman, probably about her age, wearing a white kimono covered in blood; a broken ceremonial rope was tied to her waist, sinister aura surrounded her entirety, despite having two lovely crimson butterflies flocking around her. The insane laughing apparently came from her direction; her unmoving posture made the other lass grow curious enough to approach the former and try to talk…

_You never came back…_

A momentary white flash overwhelmed the area. As soon as it faded; a girl who looked exactly like the one earlier can be seen opening a door. And onto the same messed hallway the other girl walked into. It wasn't the same treatment however, for there was a hostile phantom that loomed over to attack her. Fighting the creature off, she used this old-fashioned camera to somehow exorcise the oppressor. Once successful, she carried on to the sliding door of the center room and tried opening it. Upon entering, the same furious laughter resonated in her ear. Trying to ignore it, she went over to the shiny object that was lying nearby. After examining what it was, she stood again, only to see the entire floor filled with rotten corpses.

The girl backed away in fright, she needed to get out of there. Accidentally stepping on one of the dead bodies, she gave a small shriek. As if to reply, that body started moving, it was trying to reach her. To make things worse, the lifeless entities suddenly began crawling and groaning, they were all geared towards her. Panicked out of her mind, she froze in place, trying her best to keep her cool and think of what she should do. Her feet unconsciously gave her a step back, but instead of securing her, it gave another problem…she felt a different presence from behind her.

_Hahahahahahahahahahaha!_

It was the woman with the bloodied kimono; her maniacal screeching kept going like a broken record.

"O-oneechan!!" Tsukasa screamed.

She was definitely spooked; her eyes began to water as she clung onto her sister tightly.

"H-hang on," A sweatdrop graced her rather calm face. "No so tight…"

Just behind the woman in bloody kimono, appeared yet another menacing being tied in ropes. It was bigger and more ominous-looking than anything Kagami have seen so far.

_Oh great, is my character going to die in here?_

The screen went back to control mode, and the pigtailed girl reacted quickly to move her character away from the ghost's range. Her sister was not looking at screen anymore; she had her head buried on the crook of her twin's neck already, shaking all the while. Looking at her in a 'you're hopeless' kind of way, Kagami moved her analog stick to aim the camera at the wacko. Once she did shoot, nothing happened.

"What the…"

The monster's threateningly shifting closer, as the current player, now quite alarmed, tried using different films…still no use.

"W-what's with this thing?"

Her character was just a hair away from being touched. Given no choice, she decided to just move on to the next room to get away. Fortunately, the gesture worked. The eerie sound that came out of the speakers finally came to a halt, signaling that the coast is clear. "Abunakatta…" (1) The 'older' twin sighed in relief as she wiped a few sweat beads on her forehead.

Feeling her sister's shoulder un-tense in her hug, Tsukasa loosened her grasp and looked up at her. "T-that was…re-really scary…"

"…y-yeah, I have to admit, some of the scenes are kind of unnerving…" She maneuvered her character to the nearest save point.

"B-but you were great!" Her hands were clasped eagerly in emphasis. "If I was the one playing, I would've tossed the controller already…"

"Well you watched most of everything…you normally wouldn't, so I'm impressed."

"That's all thanks to you, oneechan. It's like you're courage is seeping through me as you play!" She narrated in full enthusiasm, looking significantly elated.

Scratching her flushed cheek, she replied; "…er, that sounded like something Konata would say…but well…um, you're welcome?"

The short haired girl just chuckled in reply, it did sound kinda weird, but she was telling the truth.

"Anyway," After the file overwrite, she began turning the console off. "It's getting quite late…I'm gonna stop playing for today. You've done your homework, right?"

"…eh?"

"Don't tell me…"

"I totally forgot!"

* * *

"Say, Miyuki-san…" Konata started, looking pretty forlorn for a sunny afternoon.

"Yes, Izumi-san? Is something the matter?" Was Miyuki's curt reply, stopping in time before she took a bite of her broiled eel.

"You know when you think nothing's really wrong, but you still feel this weird feeling in your stomach that something's not right?"

"Oh…the feeling of uneasiness? Yes, I've been in those situations before, it is quite bothersome."

"Are you feeling that way, Kona-chan?" Tsukasa asked curiously, her smaller friend did look like something was troubling her.

"Don't bother you two, it's homework. She didn't do any of it and now she's feeling edgy." True to being the tsukommi of their group, Kagami indifferently affirmed her opinion as she sipped from her juice box.

"…well, that too…but…" The blue haired girl absently answered back.

Getting a little worried, the Akari look-alike tried calling out. "Kona-chan…?"

"Miyuki-san." The otaku stared intensely at the meganekko.

"Y-yes?" She responded unsurely, she never really knew what was running on the other girl's mind.

A few minutes have passed, and a rather uptight ambience grew on the four girls, Konata being the promoter. She just stared at Miyuki in a way that could beat at old man with an ulterior motive. Her mouth was stuck looking like an upside down triangle as she said the word; "Jiiii…" for the longest time.

Being the voice of reason was clearly tough. "Knock it off, will you? You're scaring her."

Surely enough, her green orbs calmed, her feline-like smirk returned, and every detail of her appearance reverted back to her usually lazy self. "How come you never call me by name? You call Kagami and Tsukasa by theirs." She spoke casually.

The heavy atmosphere that was building up suddenly died out after that question. The three girls developed a sweatdrop on their heads.

"Come to think of it, I've been wondering about that too…I mean, we've always hung out and stuff." Kagami was the fastest to recover in that brief stupor.

"Sonotori!" (2)

"E-eto…I wonder why too?" Miyuki instinctively said in the cutest way possible, giggling afterwards to strengthen the effect.

_Sasuga Miyuki-san! _(3) _Masterfully dodged!_

"Anyway, Konata…do you plan on working on your homework or not? Even Tsukasa did it this time."

The said girl's eyes turned into buttons. "This time…?"

"Tsukasa sure has it easy. Having a sister who can't stand her having the wrong answers…"

"Oi…oi…" It's as if she wasn't there.

"D-don't say that!" The purple haired girl blushingly demanded. "B-besides, she did it on her own…I just helped her!"

"Mm…a tsundere-like answer, how cute!"

"Shut it! Work on your homework already!"

"Vicious as always…"

"I said shut up!"

* * *

Konata wasn't lying about that unsettling feeling. In fact, it was still troubling her. She's in track of her manga list, Yu-chan is fine and resting at home, she didn't miss the anime lineup, she was sure she didn't break any dishes at work yesterday, she was certain Kuroi-sensei already logged out when she went back online…nothing was particularly out of the ordinary. So what was this big void that makes her so uncomfortable? Even after teasing Kagami, nothing happened. And in theory, doing that made her day satisfying…

"Muu…what is it…"

She decided stopping at Animate for a while, maybe the answer's in there, she thought.

"Irrashaimase!!" The clerk practically shouted at her face.

'_**Densetsu no Shoujo A is here! Bring out all the latest merchandises!**' A guy who wore this ridiculous captain-like hat said in silent ardor._

'_Hai, Tenchou!' All the staff members seemed to understand their manager even without a verbal order._

She may not show it, but she always observed that there was some racket going on whenever she enters the shop. The manager look so fierce, and the clerks are over enthusiastic with their movements. There was even one time when she saw this guy gliding in between the aisles like a crazed R0okma0, knocking almost all of the goods with his eyes burning with unfathomable passion. Not to be pragmatic, but even someone as eccentric as her found the whole deal strange. "Maa, ii ka..." She aimlessly wandered around the store, observing every now and then the clerks that appeared to be following her.

'_**Good, she's heading to section C…there're new volumes of C0oymo0e and Hao0to n0 G0o0ku in there…be sure to make her see it!**' Something like blazing fire can be seen behind him._

'_No good sir! She took a detour and headed to the figurines!' One of the clerks reported. _

'_**Then make sure the Ha0oho and M0kur0 figures are in the front lines! Also, there're Ba0bo0 B0ode releases recently, show those too!**' The manager ordered, but no words were said._

'_Another feint! She's now in the DVD section!' Another clerk announced._

'_**Alright, this time**—_

"Izumi-senpai? Is that you?"

"Oh…oh! Hiyorin! You're here too?"

"Yeah…I was looking for the DVD version of Ca0oy B0y…"

"Oh, that? Sakuya's voice sounded a lot like Kagamin, no?"

"…Hiiragi-sempai?" The fujoshi paused for a second. "Oh yeah! She's has a twin tail too!"

The two chattered away, ignoring the eager clerks that were trying their hardest to make them notice their products.

"So, are you gonna make it a lot more echii this year?"

"I'm thinking about it…see, looking for a reference is hard nowadays...and I like keeping it original…"

"I have just the thing for you…"

The blue haired otaku went over to a certain rack of DVDs and scanned it.

'_Densetsu no Shoujo A is in search of something!' The female clerk informed._

'_**Is Va0po0e Kn0oht and all the other new ones in the stack?!**'_

'_Affirmative, sir!'_

"Boo. It's not here…"

'_**WHAAAAAT!!**' The look of failure fell upon them._

"Ah, what was it?"

"It's called Sh0oj0 S0ot…that one's full of action…" Konata whispered mischievously.

"Oh! I've read the manga…erotic indeed…" Hiyori nodded her head as a suggestion of agreement.

"Mm-hm, getting ideas from that will be fruitful!"

"Actually, senpai…"

"Nn?"

"Just yesterday, I saw the Hiiragi-senpais…"

"Yeah?"

"Erm…how should I put it…" She placed a hand to her chin in contemplation. "…they're...Minami-Yutaka-ish?"

It took a couple of seconds before shorter otaku started speaking again. "…huh?"

"Twincest, senpai. Twincest!"

_Twincest…Twincest…Twincest…_

"That's it!"

"W-what?"

"Hiyorin, you've gotta hear this!"

_The manager cried as he watched the two figures leave his shop. '**Next time for sure!**'_

…

"So basically, you want me to play this game and make a doujin out of these characters, am I right?" After all that irrelevant talk about Osaka and allergies, Hiyori finally got the gist of what Konata was saying. They sat on the soft futons the Izumi residence provided, talking for quite sometime regarding the details of her steadfast pining.

"Yeah! I'll even help you out. It's a promising game, you won't be bored!" She bore a thumbs-up sign to better stress her point.

"…Alright, I'll give it a try…my theme for this year's Comiket is twincest anyway…" _The Hiiragi twincest was interesting too…_

"Atta girl! I'm counting on you!"

The answer did lie in Animate, and she was damn right to follow her otaku impulse. Now all she has to do is help her fellow fan beat the game. The Mio-Mayu craving she's been imagining since completing Zero is slowly becoming into reality, and she was totally psyched. She had her full faith on the fujoshi to pull it off, considering how she managed to impress her with the doujin works from the last Comiket.

"So senpai, where's the game?"

"Oh, hold on for a sec…I'll go get it."

It was by fair chance that she was able to go and see how Yutaka's been doing while there. The girl wasn't at school earlier, which had her worried. Since last week's incident, she's either not there or was urged by teachers to just rest up at home. Iwasaki-san may not be vocal about it, but she was the one that was distressing the most, much to her and strangely, Patty-chan's amusement. But stopping over to her place unannounced was not a good idea, so she dismissed the idea for another day. As she waited for her senpai to return back with the game DVD, she thought of ways to get the idea of the Hiiragi twins going at it 'differently' out of her screwed head.

"Ah!! This won't d—

"WHERE IS IT?!" A horrid cry rang the whole household awake.

"Se-senpai?

Konata came out of the room crestfallen. "It's…it's gone Hiyorin…it's not here!" She exclaimed dramatically.

* * *

"Hnn?"

"What is it, oneechan?"

"Didn't you call me just now?"

"Eh? No…"

"…that game must be getting to me…" Kagami wearily muttered.

Not knowing what to say, Tsukasa just blurted out the first thing on her mind. "…yogurt?"

…

**Tsuzuku**

...

Japalingo:

Abunakatta – roughly translated to; "That was dangerous…"

Sonotori – more or less, "Exactly."

Sasuga Miyuki-san – also a rough translation that says; "As expected of Miyuki-san!"

Yay! Done at last! XD Again, this wasn't beta-ed, so go ahead and point out all the oddballs. XD Now then, how was it? I've grown so sleepy when I was close to finishing it, so the last part might be quite random. But anywho, Lucky Star_ is_ random so to heck with that. Oh yeah, I've temporarily decided not to put up any pairings yet...it's heavy on the hinting though, I assure you that. Argh, all this talk about egg and sausages has gotten me hungry…XD Nah, just screwing. XD Thanks for reading…also, reviews are highly appreciated. Me signing out!


End file.
